wowwikibrafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Worgen (jogável)
Os worgens são uma raça de selvagens, lobo-animais, cujo nome inspira medo. Registros indicam que a Worgen existiu por um tempo em Kalimdor. De fato, as evidências mais recentes sugerem que a sua verdadeira origem pode ter uma conexão com o night elves e um segredo druidic ordem do passado distante de Kalimdor. Isto provou ser correta, a maldição se originou a partir de um druidic sect who followed Goldrinn, known as Druids of the Scythe. They shapeshifted into the feral worgen and eventually lost their minds to its violent nature. The other Druids agreed that they must be locked away, and thus put them into eternal slumber deep beneath a tree... until the day Arugal and Velinde Starsong tampered with the Scythe of Elune. It was the night elves, after all, who created the curse in the first place. Obliged to help their newfound allies, they re-introduce them to the Alliance.http://www.worldofraids.com/topic/17055-cataclysm-hands-on-worgen-starting-experience/ The worgen's first verified appearance in the Eastern Kingdoms has been traced back to the Third War, when the archmage Arugal utilized the wolf-beasts as a weapon against the Scourge. Arugal's weapons soon turned against him, however, as the curse of the worgen rapidly spread among the human population, transforming ordinary men and women into ravenous, feral creatures. Arugal adotou muitas dos Worgen para si-próprio e retiraram-se para a mansão de Baron Silverlaine, a propriedade agora é conhecida como Shadowfang Keep. A maldição, no entanto, não foi contida. Ela persistiu, nas terras de Silverpine e estendida até mesmo para a nação lendária murada de Gilneas, where the curse rapidly reached pandemic levels. The citizens of Gilneas found themselves trapped, with no hope of escape. They retreated deeper within the isolated domain, and there they survived, fearful of the savage presence that lurked just outside the barricades. Tensions among the displaced citizens escalated over time, resulting in a civil war that now threatens to destabilize the embattled nation even more. There are those among the Gilneans, however, who cling to hope. Many believe that a cure for the worgen curse may exist, although others have nearly given up, fearful that if the barricades should fall, their humanity will be lost forever. Induction to the Alliance Worgen are the new playable Alliance race introduced in World of Warcraft: Cataclysm and will be able to choose a class from death knight, druid, warrior, hunter, mage, priest, rogue, or warlock. Outside of combat, worgen can appear in either their human form or their worgen form. They immediately turn into their worgen form when entering combat or activating their Darkflight racial ability. Recently the Greymane Wall was shattered by the Cataclysm. Setting their sights on the now-vulnerable country of Gilneas, the vile Forsaken have started an invasion of the kingdom. In their hour of greatest need, the worgen of Gilneas called out for their old allies' aid. The Gilneans are now back in the Alliance, and with their new allies by their side they aren't giving up their home without a fight. Lore reasons for classes Druid As stated above the worgen curse was created by night elf druids, and that the night elves feel somewhat responsible and are helping the worgen fight for their city. During this time the night elves have taught the worgen the terms of magic that led to their creation, druidism. This explanation might not be true. A druid trainer, before the human player is turned worgen, says that human druids helped save the people of Gilneas from a famine during their time of isolation from the world. This seems to contradict the assumption that the night elves taught the people of Gilneas to be druids after the city fell. More probable is that the curse had been spreading prior to the outbreak and the night elves had been attempting to train those of the infected whom they could in the druidic arts. Their seclusion and secrecy may have been both to prevent panic and to prevent an outbreak if some of them lost control. Mage, warlock, priest, rogue, warrior and hunter The worgen have retained the skills they had as human citizens and choose to continue using them after their transformation. Death knights Worgen death knights are former slaves of Arugal. These former Gilnean citizens of Pyrewood Village managed to escape the wizard's control only to fall prey to the Lich King. During the Death Knight starting quests, you learn how Worgen death knights came to be. : : : : : : : : : : : : : : Starting attributes Racial Abilities Jokes Male Worgen *"Come closer. I don't bite. Often. Usually. Sometimes. Actually you might want to keep your distance." *"Since the change I find I prefer my meat rare now. Raw even. Perhaps... STRUGGLING..." *"It's nothing personal, I just don't feel like I've gotten to know a person until I've sniffed their crotch." *"So then she says to me: "What big teeth you have!" I mean... What do you say to that?" *"I love Darnassus, trees everywhere!" *"Alright, I've got hairy palms! So what!?" *"Worgen hard? Or hardly Worgen?" *"I'll show you a full moon!" *"Did you know I am a Worgen Donor?" *"Are you into furries?" Female Worgen *"Yes I've tried shaving. It doesn't work. Trust me." *"HHHHOOOOOOOWWWWLLLL! I don't really know why we do that." *"Cough... COUGH! Ahem. Pardon." *"At least we don't sparkle." (A joke at the Twilight Series because vampires in the books and movies sparkle when exposed to sunlight.) *"I love Darnassus, trees everywhere!" *"For the holiday he tried to give me a bone. No a bone. An ordinary bone. What did you think I... Uh... Oh..." *"*Sniff Sniff* ... *Sniff* Mmmmmm... Thats like... *Sniff* Is that bacon? *Sniff Sniff* Hey guys I smell... *Sniff Sniff* You smell bacon?" BACON? ANYONE? *Sniff Sniff Sniff* Oh that's bacon! BACON! Who's got the bacon!? Wheres the bacon!" *"Excuse me, could I just... Um... Sniff your backside for a second?" *"Something on your cloak smells heavenly!" Mounts Worgen will not have a racial mount, but will instead have Running Wild, in which they take to all fours and travel at mount speed. This is a different mechanic than the removed tauren Plainsrunning ability. Blue posts from MMO-Champion Gallery File:Druid-Hair-Animal.jpg|Shifted hair colors are Changable in barber. File:Cataclysm-Worgenartwork1.jpg|Gilnean worgen (Concept art) File:Worgen screen.jpg|Male worgen warrior (Early model) File:Worgen druid.jpg|Male worgen druid (Early model) File:Worgen mage.jpg|Male worgen mage (Early model) File:FWChain.jpg|Female worgen (Early model) File:FWCloth.jpg|Female worgen (Early model) File:FWLeather.jpg|Female worgen (Early model) File:FWPlate.jpg|Female worgen (Early model) File:Worgen (human form).jpg|A Gilnean worgen in human form (Concept art) File:Worgen mount.jpg|Concept artwork of the worgen racial mount; not finalized Subsequently removed. File:Worgen rogue.jpg|Worgen in stealth mode/animation File:CurseWorgen1CoverSample.jpg File:CurseWorgen2CoverSample.jpg File:CurseWorgen3CoverSample.jpg File:Worgen infobox.jpg|Worgen artwork File:Worgen Warrior.jpg|Worgen artwork File:worgen druid in cat form.jpg|Worgen druid in cat form File:worgenbear.jpg|Worgen druid in bear form File:Gilneas human concept art.jpg|Gilneas human form (Concept art) Femaleworgens.jpg|Female Worgen Model (Outdated) worgen-cration.jpg|Worgen creation screen Videos 425px 425px Trivia *The Forsaken fleet's destruction by the cataclysm in the Worgen starting zone might have been inspired by the Mongol invasion of Japan in 1271 to 1281, during which the majority of the Mongol's invading force were destroyed when an unexpected storm decimated the fleet of ships carrying them, along with most of their supplies, saving the Japanese, who were both inexperienced and outnumbered. *Despite not gaining the "Two Forms" ability until the completion of the "Neither Man Nor Beast" quest. Worgen players can still transform between Human and Worgen forms by typing "/transform" into the text box in the form of an emote. *Typing the "/roar" emote into the chat box will cause a Worgen Player to do an animation, and actually roar, where as other races will do nothing. *Prior to the Worgen's introduction, night elves were the only Alliance race shown to do flips when jumping. *The female worgen dance is Lady Gaga's Pokerface. The male's is the dance from My Love by Justin Timberlake. *Worgens are the only race that produce the proper sound effects when you use the '/sniff' emote. *There is an irony between the Worgen and Tauren races when it comes to the development of their mounts. Taurens were not intended to have mounts originally, and were instead supposed to be given the "Plainsrunner" ability which would allow them to run at mounted speed. They were eventually given Kodos as mounts. Worgen were supposed to have a mount, however its design failed to be finalized during the late stages of development prior to release, and was removed, in its place Worgen were given the "Running Wild" ability, which is very similar to what the Plainsrunner ability was intended to be. References External links es:Huargen ru:Ворген (доступно игроку) pl:Worgen (playable) Categoria:Cataclysm Categoria:Worgen Categoria:Raças da Aliança